Please Don't
by lovrgrl5
Summary: One-shot as part of 'We Were Never Meant To Be'. This is a scene explaining why they never called the police on Blaine's father after he abused Blaine.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I often get requests for a sequel to 'We Were Never Meant To Be' as well as an explanation as to why they never called the cops on Blaine's father. Well, I often tell people that it's not likely to happen because once a story is completed, I'm done with it. I always add that it's not a strict 'NO!' but more of a 'probably not'. Well, here's the explanation of why they never called the cops. This is a scene that really should have been in the original story, but never made the cut. For those playing along, it belongs in Chapter 32. Here, Blaine is waking from the nap he falls into after settling with the ice packs on Kurt's bed. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Rating is for the use of a gay slur and description of the abuse Blaine went through the day before with his father.**

* * *

Blaine woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. There were a few tugs as the day old gel broke and his curls began to let loose. He became aware of the throbbing all over his torso and face. _'Why did my father have to do this? I was just trying to protect Kurt.'_

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Kurt staring at him while running his fingers through his hair. Kurt's mouth twitched up in an apologetic smile.

"I'm not trying to creepily stare at you, I just couldn't help it." Kurt said softly.

Blaine tried to smile, but immediately felt a shot of pain through his jaw. Kurt's brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine," Blaine said to try and placate Kurt.

"Here," Kurt sat up and leaned over Blaine to get something from the nightstand; when he returned to a seated position he had a glass of water and a couple of pills in his hand, "It's just some ibuprofen. Please take it?"

Blaine nodded and slowly pushed himself up to a seated position. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to hold back the gasps of pain as his abdomen muscles worked through the bruises. He couldn't help but smile at the ice pack that landed in his lap. _'At least someone cares.'_

"Thanks," Blaine said once he'd gotten settled next to Kurt, ice packs moved to the floor, and had taken the pills from him.

"Sure," Kurt replied, watching him carefully with worry filled eyes.

There were several minutes of silence where Blaine could feel Kurt wanting to say something and he wanted nothing more than to just hide. He shifted and reached for his glasses, only to remember they were broken and basically useless; he dropped his hand unceremoniously back into his lap.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked, still looking to his lap.

Kurt turned and fiddled with his phone, "Um, just after two."

Blaine nodded and slowly looked over to the other boy, "Thanks for taking me in."

Kurt smiled sadly, "Of course, B. I couldn't just let you go back there," There was a pause, but Kurt's mouth hung open slightly as though he had something else to say. He sighed and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine let him take it, curious and a little worried to see what Kurt had to say, "I think we should call the police."

Blaine felt his heartbeat immediately speed up and his mouth go dry as his breathing came quicker, his entire torso screaming at him to stop the rapid movements.

"N-no." He stammered out; he could feel the tears threatening in his eyes.

Kurt turned and held his hand tighter, "Blaine, your father...he's **_abusing_** you. I can't let this happen!"

Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes, his face throbbing as it clenched smaller, "I know, Kurt, but you don't know what he's capable of. Th-this isn't that bad. Plus, he can pay off anyone he wants to make things go away. I've seen him do it before," He opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at him with tears in his eyes, "There's no point. A-and I don't want to cause any extra reason for him to come after me. P-please don't call them! **_Please_**!"

Blaine could feel the tears sliding down his own cheeks and he gasped as pain shot through him after a sob wracked his body.

"Blaine-"

Blaine held up his hand to stop Kurt from talking, in too much pain to fight at the moment. He needed to calm down to get himself back in talking shape. Kurt leaned forward and wrapped Blaine in a hug. The comforting scent and feel of Kurt's arms around him helped, but all he could picture was his father racing into the room, the menacing look in his eyes.

After a long time of trying to calm down to no avail, his sobs started to slow. He could feel the press of Kurt's lips to his temple as he burrowed himself further into the other boy's embrace, ignoring the pain shooting through his eye where it was pushing into Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine sucked in a shuddering breath. Kurt was the only one he'd opened up to **_ever_** about his father. He'd understood and hadn't pushed the last time they'd talked about it.

"He was just...so angry. He came in to my room and just," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to rid his vision of his father, feeling surprisingly numb as he spoke, "I stood from my bed and tried to get around him. He caught me in the ribs and I fell sideways into my dresser. From there, he just didn't stop. I kept my back against my dresser and tried to make myself as small as possible so he had less to work with, but then he hit my glasses and...the glass hurt so bad that I had to reach up and try to wipe it away before he could get it into my skin. He took advantage of that and got to my abs and ribs. The last hit was to my jaw and I knocked my head back on my dresser. He was screaming the whole time. Screaming about how disappointing I am, how much he hates having a fag for a son, how glad he is he rarely has to be around me. You name it, he said it. Once he was done he just glared at me before walking away as though nothing happened."

Blaine took another shuddering breath as he felt wet tears dropping onto his head.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry he did that. I'm so sorry he's like that. You are amazing and you don't deserve to be treated like that," Kurt sniffled, "That's why we **_need_** to call the cops. B, this can't continue."

Blaine felt himself go rigid as fear rushed through him at the image of his father laughing with the police before turning and coming after him.

"N-no. Kurt! No. He'll be worse. He'll just come after me harder and won't stop. He won't even be around for a long time. You know that. P-please. **_Please_**! You can't call the police," Blaine felt yet another sob wrack his aching body, "Please don't do it! I don't want him to come after me, **_please_**! K-Kurt, don't do this to me."

"Shh, it's okay, B," Kurt whispered against his head as he wrapped him tighter in his embrace, "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"Don-Don't call the police. Kurt, I can't...I can't beg you enough. I-I can't. It won't do any good. It'll make things w-worse. **_Please_**!" Blaine begged through his tears as he clutched to Kurt.

"Shh, B. Try and calm down; don't hurt yourself more," Kurt's choked voice drifted over him.

"Please promise you won't call!" Blaine whimpered.

"**_Blaine_**-"

"**PLEASE**!"

Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair, "Okay. I'm so scared for you, B, but...okay."

Blaine immediately felt relief wash over him as he focused on calming down to get his body to stop screaming at him. As he calmed, he felt exhausted once again. Kurt was still holding him tightly and he couldn't help but let his eyes close as the warmth and comfort of Kurt's safety brought him peace.


End file.
